Merry Christmas
by XxNarutoGurlxX
Summary: This was my Secret Santa to everyone over on DA. Hope everyone enjoys! :


_**Merry Christmas.**_

_Christmas is the time of year that brings everyone closer together._

_**Turtle Tots. Cuz they are cuties!**_

_This is my Secret Santa gift to everyone. Enjoy!_

_**Warnings: LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFFINESS. **_

_Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday! 3_

"Daddy! Can I put the star on the tree, please?" The youngest turtle asked with his famous puppy eyes as he gazed up at his Father. They were decorating the Christmas tree. They knew that they were late on setting it up, but it was hard to find a tree while trying to avoid the populated city of New York.

Master Splinter sighed heavily down upon his youngest son, rubbing his temples in irritation. Michelangelo had been begging and pleading to be the one to put the star up on the Tree this year.

As always, Mikey's famous puppy dog eyes made him give in and he smiled softly as he grabbed the stool and placed it near the tree. "There you go my son, now be careful."

Mikey nodded his head, he ran up to the stool and carefully climbed ontop of it. However, Mikey was too excited to put the star ontop of the tree that he lost his balance.

The hyperactive turtle would have fell over if it weren't for two hands holding him by the shell and helping him keep his balance. Mikey looked over at the one who had saved him and he smiled happily at his big brother. "Thanks Leo, your a hero!"

Leo's face warmed up slightly and he rolled his eyes. "You need to work on your balance." Leo mumbled softly, helping his brother place the star ontop of the tree.

Raphael was laughing and pointing fingers at Mikey. "Wha' a dufus. Can' even pu' a star ontop of the tree."

Master Splinter coughed and looked down upon his son sternly. "Now Raphael, that is no way to treat your little brother. Apologize or you will be the last one woken up while everyone else gets to open their presents and play." He spoke with a strange calmness, his hands resting upon his hips.

The hothead sighed softly as he looked over at his baby brother who was pouting at him. "S'rry Mikey." Raph spoke softly. He was never good at apologizing.

Mikey accepted the apology and he grinned. "It's no problem dude!"

Master Splinter smiled softly. "Come my sons, let us go to bed." Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael all bowed their heads in respect towards their sensei.

"Hai!"

It was Christmas morning, everything was quiet outside the lair, in the sewers and even inside of the lair. Only a few soft noises of rats chewing on some scraps, but other then that complete silence. Until...

"It's Christmas!" Michelangelo exclaimed happily as he ran from his room. He happily pounded on every single last one of his brother's doors. Even his father's.

The three brother's walked out of their rooms, both excited yet irritated that Michelangelo had woke them all up so early.

"'s five in da mornin' Mikey. Yah coulda let us sleep for a few more houahs." Raph grumbled, walking towards the tree.

Donatello sighed softly as he sat down on the chair nearest the tree. "Raph's right, I'm still tired from staying up over night wrapping my gift."

Master Splinter had walked into the room then, his sons greeted him and he looked at his youngest son with a frown upon his face. "Michelangelo, there is no sense in waking all of us up at the early hours of the morning. However, it is Christmas. Merry Christmas my sons."

"Merry Christmas sensei." All four of the young turtles said happily; already searching underneath the tree for their presents.

After a while of unwrapping their gifts, the turtles ran up to each other, giving them tight hugs for the gifts they had received.

Donatello got the tool kit he had always wanted from Raphael. A metal piece to his invention from Michelangelo and Leonardo. And a toy train from Master Splinter.

Leonardo got his new pair of kata's from Master Splinter. He also got a book about weapons from Donatello, a paper airplane from Raphael, and a toy car from Michelangelo.

Raphael received a bug catching kit from Donatello, (obviously Donnie knew of his fear towards bugs and gave that to Raphael to fend them off.) He got a toy motorcycle from Leonardo, a candy cane from Master Splinter, and a toy bug from Michelangelo. (He told Raphie that it was used for practicing on catching the bugs.)

Michelangelo received a Justice Force comic from all of his family members. He also got a toy car as well, but that was all.

All of them had to search through garbage cans, garbage dumps, abandoned stores, or they had to wear disguises to enter the stores, especially for Mikey's Justice Force comic.

"I love Christmas, just because not only it is it a time of receiving, but it is also a time for giving and spending time with family." Mikey said grinning happily.

The rest of the turtles had to agree, even Master Splinter seemed pleased with his youngest sons words.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"


End file.
